


It's Me or Ariel

by giuseppimezzoalto



Series: McPricely Ask Prompts [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuseppimezzoalto/pseuds/giuseppimezzoalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Price gets slightly over-absorbed in the Disney World life, and McKinley feels more than a little hard done by. Old drabble written from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me or Ariel

“C'mon, Connor, eat faster. I wanna see Ariel before the parade, which - by the way - is at 1:30. That’s forty five minutes!” 

First day in Orlando, and Connor McKinley had never felt more thoroughly ignored. He sighed, turning over some salad leaves with his plastic fork and looking up at his boyfriend with a small frown. 

“I’m trying, Kev, gosh, but if I eat any faster I’m gonna get indigestion. And die,” he added as an afterthought. Maybe that would get his attention. Kevin just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, don’t die. But hurry up.” Connor was searching his face but Price was already staring right through him, with eyes only for the noise and colour outside the window. Connor just sighed again. Uncanny how Kevin’s own food had vanished seconds after the plate had made contact with the table. Still. It was worth it, the redhead told himself. Worth it to see Kevin looking so unbelievably happy. And why shouldn’t he be? He’d waited years for this, and the day they could visit Orlando had finally come. Kevin had a right to enjoy it to the fullest. Connor just wished he’d give his needs the occasional thought. Like when Kevin had opted to enter an hour-long queue over Connor’s pleas for a bathroom break. The former District Leader could safely say that that was the least fun he’d ever had in his life. And that included watching a group of Africans unintentionally desecrate the story of Joseph Smith with the Mission President breathing (akin to an enraged bull, might he add) down his neck all the while. And that had not been fun at all - the man could probably have smelled the fear radiating from Connor that day. 

But he really would have liked just a little more attention on at least a basic level. He wasn’t exactly asking much. A kiss and a cuddle now and then wouldn’t go amiss either.

Or maybe I’m just whining too much, being a spoilsport, this is Kevin’s vacation after all, and I can’t spoil it by sulking. Who knows when we’ll be back, we have to make the most of it and all, not to mention– 

“Hey.” A hand closing over his own startled Connor out of his monologue. He watched his knuckles, white from gripping his fork so hard, disappear under Kevin’s warm hand and glanced into his boyfriend’s brown eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Sorry?”

“You know. For… for being here. Living my dream with me, all that mushy stuff. It wouldn’t…” Kevin ground to a halt, his face reddening a little as he gripped Connor’s hand tighter, who in turn started to smile. “Wouldn’t be my dream without you. I love you.”

And though Kevin would always be Kevin – Orlando-obsessed unbelievably-full-of-himself Kevin – he always meant well. And Connor wouldn’t want it any other way, he concluded, as the brunet leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

“Love you too, Kev. Now let’s go see Ariel, hm?”


End file.
